


Things I'll Never Say

by CatherineWillmon2002



Series: Power Rangers Romance [4]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, One Shot, One sided romance, Song fic, platonic friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineWillmon2002/pseuds/CatherineWillmon2002
Summary: Kimberly finally realizes that she loves Jason. The only problem is, she's too late in telling him how she really feels. Now as she watches the man she loves marry her best friend, the original pink ranger realizes that she'll never be able to tell him; words she'll never be able to say.





	Things I'll Never Say

"You may now kiss your bride."

Jason Lee Scott, original red ranger and original leader of the power rangers, grinned foolishly as he reached over and removed the veil away from his new bride's face. Then he leaned over and captured her lips with his; kissing her passionately as everyone in the church watched in amusement as the newlyweds embraced eagerly.

When air finally became a problem, they reluctantly pulled apart. Jason and his new wife both blushed terribly when they noticed that they were being watched. However, they didn't bother paying attention because they were too wrapped up in each other to notice anything else. They were in love, married and happy. Who could blame them for wanting to get the honeymoon started early (wink, wink)?

As they made their way down the aisle, one person watched the whole thing unfold with a single tear streaming down her face. A gorgeous brunette, who wore a pink strapless dress, watched as her best friend was being swept up in her new husband's arms and carried out of the church. You could hear her laugh and giggle loudly at Jason for being too eager, however, she really couldn't blame him because she was anxious to be alone with him after being apart for more than 24 hours.

She was insanely happy, unlike the brunette, who stayed behind as the church became empty. She stayed behind because she couldn't bear the thought of seeing the man she has loved ever since she was a little girl become another woman's husband when it should've been her.

Kimberly Ann Hart, the original pink ranger, realized that she loved Jason. Maybe more so then she realized. The only problem is, she's too late in telling him because his heart was already taken...

...taken by her best friend, Trinity Jade Kwan. Only now, she's known as Trinity Jade Scott.

That's right, Jason and Trini has just gotten married and they couldn't be more happier right now.

But, Kimberly wasn't happy. She was sad and heartbroken because she had missed out on a golden opportunity of telling Jason how she felt about him and she blew it. Big time. She mentally kicked herself for not saying something sooner, which was her own damn fault. Now, as the man she loved will live happily ever after with her best friend, all Kim can do is pick up the pieces and move on.

Though, it's gonna be hard to do because her heart wasn't in it. Her heart ached for the one man she can never have because for so long, she was always known as his little 'sister'.

As she started heading out of the church, Kimberly recalled what fun times she had with Jason. They've been best friends since they were babies and always had such a close, unbreakable bond. Even as they grew into teenagers, their bond never wavered. In fact, if possible, they grew even much closer, thanks to their parents being such close friends, you could see that they were pretty much family. Kimberly always felt safe with Jason, always there to defend her whenever someone got out of line with her. She felt that nothing could go wrong whenever she's with him and she could always count on him whenever she needed him to.

However, teenage hormones started raging out of control once they reached high school and Kimberly thought that she could finally muster up the strength to tell Jason how she really feels about him; especially since he gotten even more handsome by the time their freshman year snuck up on them.

But, stupid her, she was scared of what his reaction would be and petrified of how their friendship would change had she actually opened her mouth and sad something, so she just kept her mouth shut and continued being his best friend and little 'sister'.

And that's the one thing she regretted more than anything in the world.

 

Even after Tommy Oliver, her ex-boyfriend, joined the team, Kimberly was still sad because she didn't tell Jason how she felt. She thought she had the chance to tell him when he was chosen to go to the peace conference, however, he surprised everyone by revealing that he and Trini has gotten close. So close, in fact, that they realized how much they really mean to one another by the time they were getting ready to leave. Up until they were getting ready to leave, you could tell how close the original red and yellow rangers have become; pretty much inseparable at that point.

Everyone was happy for them.

Everyone, but Kimberly.

Shortly after they arrived in Geneva, Switzerland, Jason and Trini confirmed whatever everyone else knew all along: they started dating.

And they haven't looked back ever since.

Leaving Kimberly back home to ponder about her feelings for Jason.

And ponder over what would've happened had she told him.

 

When Kimberly ended up going to the Pan Global games in Florida, it was supposed to be a fresh start for her. However, she had a boyfriend waiting for her back in Angel Grove and she couldn't bear the thought of stringing him along for much longer, so as much as it pained her, she ended up writing him a letter; effectively breaking up with him without doing it face to face. She sure didn't wanna hurt Tommy and felt guilty for doing it that way, but, the truth of the matter is, her heart ached for Jason.

So when he decided to visit her in Florida and invited her to go scuba diving with him to catch up on old times, she truly thought things would finally progress between them.

However, she would soon find out that his heart belonged to someone else.

Someone like her best friend.

Kimberly was crushed when she found out that Jason and Trini were engaged a few years later. Even more crushing, she had to find out from Tommy of all people; after receiving an e-mail from him, saying that he got his bro's wedding invitation in the mail and that she should be getting one in a few days. Kim also learned through the e-mail that Tommy has forgiven her for breaking up with him through her letter, but he, too, has moved on. In fact, he's now happily married to her replacement, Katherine Hillard and that he's now living in Reefside.

The original pink ranger couldn't believe it. Jason was getting married, Tommy was now married, the rest of her friends have moved on with their lives and now, as she's sitting in her lonely apartment in Miami, Florida; single, desperate and heartbroken, she realized that she'll never have the opportunity to tell her childhood best friend how she really feels.

A single tear streaming down her face could definitely attest to how she's feeling.

Her heart was breaking into a million pieces and no one would be able to put it all back together.

 

When she stepped outside, she breathed in the gorgeous afternoon air and sighed as she watched Jason and Trini climbed inside their black stretch limo and waved to their family and friends; love beaming on their faces. As they pulled away, the newlywed laid their eyes on Kim, who waved at them and smiled through her tears. Jason winked at his little 'sis'; mouthing the words 'I love you' to her as he disappeared down the street. That caused Kim to break down and cry because he mouthed the words she's been wanting to hear from him for a long time.

However, as she quickly found out, Jason will always and forever see her as his little 'sis' and nothing more.

And that hurt her even further.

_I'll always love you, Jason Lee Scott. I hope Trini continues to make you happy. I'm just sorry that I never had the chance to tell you how I felt. If only I had more courage, if only I should've broken up with Tommy face to face, I would be your wife today, instead of Trini. I hope you two will have a great life together._

Wiping her face with her hands, she slowly went down the church steps and headed towards her car. Sighing deeply, she thought about going to the reception, but, seeing Jason and Trini be all lovey dovey with her each other would irritate her, so she opted to skip the wedding reception and decided to just go home.

As she climbed into her car, she reached into her compartment and pulled out a picture of her and a smiling Jason with his arm around her. She always kept this picture because it meant a whole lot to her; to have something she could at least cherish for the rest of her life. She leaned over and kissed his smiling face before placing the picture back into the compartment and started up the engine to her car.

As she started to drive away, another single tear streamed down Kim's face; realizing that no matter what, no other man will measure up to Jason Lee Scott. And, as much as she loves him, and as much as it pains her, Kim knew she's gonna have to let him go.

And it's gonna be much tougher than she thought.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
